


Mother

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The huntress kidnaps you to make you her husband.
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress & Reader, Anna | The Huntress & You, Anna | The Huntress/You
Kudos: 123





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Fairly rushed, but I had a good time writing it, so who cares?

You were fairly young when The Entity snatched you up, forcing you to partake in these horrid trials where you and your friends got brutally murdered. But you don’t age in The Entity’s realm, it seems. So it looks like you’ll stay young and alive forever, which you don’t know is a good thing, considering your current situation.

You are on a log at the campfire, solemnly conversing with your friends, Claudette and Jeff. Everything was going fine, you were having a nice, normal conversation about your past lives in this realm you all call hell. When suddenly, you saw the fog surround you and your friends. Damn, you knew The Entity wasn’t going to let you have your peace for long, but you didn’t think it would be taken away as fast as it came.

As soon as the fog transported you to a trial you instantly knew who you were going against, the huntress. If the melancholy hum of her lullaby wasn’t the way to tell, it was the fact that you were teleported into the place she calls home. 

The trial began normally. You began to work on a generator in the corner of the realm. Suddenly, you could hear her. Her humming echoes throughout the realm, disrupting the usual silence of a trial. 

You can hear distant screams. She caught someone, probably Dwight by the sounds of the shrill cry. You couldn’t break your sense of concentration though, so you keep on working on the generator, hoping that someone else would help your friend. 

You could hear a generator pop in the distance. Thank god, you thought to yourself, only four left. 

You pop your own generator. The next thing you knew, you could hear her lullaby get closer, closer, and closer yet. She was coming towards you. 

You deftly ran to a nearby shrubbery, hoping that this hiding spot was good enough to not be caught. She quickly scanned the area, but she found nothing. You take a peek at her behind the bush. You see her head jerk to another direction, quickly relocating herself to a far away generator.

You sigh in relief and wipe some sweat from your brow. Whew, that was a close one. 

Sneaking around to find another generator was hard to say the least, each remaining generator was very close to each other. It was almost impossible to get any progress done with her patrolling the area. 

It didn’t last long though; after all, the huntress is very precise with her hatchets. Left and right your friends were getting hooked, and there was nothing you could do. Each generator was too close to one another. 

With two of your teammates sacrificed now, the trial turned into a game of hide-and-seek.

You attempt to sneak by her to get to a generator, but you accidentally step on a fallen branch. Damn it, time to run. The chase begins, and you notice something. She doesn't seem to be throwing hatchets at you. 

You brush it off as something small, butt it soon becomes a problem once you corner yourself. You fall back onto the ground, throw your hands towards her, and plead for mercy. 

She’s still humming that horrid lullaby when she swings at you, using the handle of her axe to knock you out. 

When you come to, the first thing you notice is your splitting headache. But once you calm down from the initial pain, you take in your surroundings, realizing the position you’re in. You seem to be lying down, chained up to a makeshift bed by the neck. You pull at your confines, but it’s no use. 

You want to scream for help, but that’ll only worsen the headache. You hear the soft rain tapping against the ground outside. That’s when you realize where you are, you're still in the Mother’s Dwelling; although it doesn’t seem to be a trial. You can’t hear the huntress’s lullaby or see any generators. 

You want to just get up and run, but you can’t. The confines holding you back made it impossible. You begin to cry, tears streaking your face. 

That’s when you hear it, the lullaby. You pull at the chains, tears still streaming down your face. You pull and pull at the chains, but they don’t budge. 

She enters the cabin, gently setting her weapons down onto what you assume to be the butcher table. You can smell her. She smells like blood. You know that iron smell like the back of your hand at this point.

She stops humming when she faces you. She notices your tear-stained face. She moves over towards you, causing you to flinch away from her. She approaches you like a wild animal, slowly and gently. 

She reaches a hand towards you. That’s when you back up towards a wall, but you can’t move away any further. She places her steady palm onto your face, gently wiping your tears away. You wince at the touch, for all you know she could just butcher you later, saving you only for your meat. Hell, you don’t know what she could be up to. She does like to eat meat after all. 

Her hands begin to explore your body, slowly examining every one of your curves. You can’t move, you’re too in shock to do so. What is she planning? You don’t know, but it can’t be good, right?

Her hands are large. She can practically take your whole head in a single hand; in fact, her whole body is quite large. She towers over you, her large figure practically swallows yours. You begin to sob again out of fear, but she shushes you, which turns into a lullaby. But this isn’t her usual lullaby, it’s different, it’s a new one. She takes your body into hers, embracing you and slowly caressing your head as she rocks back and forth, almost like a mother comforting her child. 

You fall into her touch, but you're still in awe to move. Then, she pulls away. You look towards her, and while the fear is still evident in your heart, you question whether she’s going to do something bad to you. 

She’s still humming when she moves away. She moves over towards her butchers table, and she hands you something. It’s meat, cooked meat. She’s giving you some meat from her latest kill. You savor the meal; not having eaten ever since you were taken into The Entity’s realm. 

When you finish your meal, you look towards her. “Th-thank you”. She replies, but in a language you're unfamiliar with. She then moves over towards you, now sitting besides you on the bed. She beckons you to rest, to lie down and sleep. You do as she says, too scared to disobey the large woman. When you lie down on the bed, she brings you a soft, warm blanket and covers you with it. And within a few minutes, you fall into a deep slumber.

When you wake up, you see the huntress is gone. You can still hear her lullaby in the distance, though, so you know she’s still around. 

You take this time to look around the cabin, exploring it with your eyes. You look at the dinner table and it’s many contents. She doesn’t like to clean the dishes, does she? That’s pretty unsanitary. Next, you pay attention to the photograph in the main room. Is that her and her family? If it is, you can’t take your eyes off of her. She was so cute as a little kid.

You mentally slap yourself in the face. What am I thinking? I can’t call her cute. Even if she is just a child in this picture. She’s a killer after all. There’s no way that she could be cute, right? 

You hear her lullaby getting closer. You guess it’s time to go home. When she walks in, you can’t take your eyes off of her. Her sleeves are rolled up and she’s sweating. The sweat glistens from the light of the torches, extenuating every one of her muscles. You don’t think you’ve ever seen such a beautiful sight.

She takes off her mask and wipes her brow. Her face is normal. Well as normal as you can be with pitch black eyes and a torn lip. You quickly avert your eyes away from her, a deep flush of red appearing on your cheeks. 

She equips her mask again and moves towards you. Her eyes lock with yours, almost testing her trust. The next thing she does surprises you. She takes an old, rusty key from her back pocket and moves it towards the entrance of the lock around your neck. You hear a slight clink as she turns the key, effectively freeing you from the chains.

She moves back, almost expecting you to make a run for it. But you stay, not making a single move. She chuckles to herself, content with your decision. She picks you up and pulls you into a deep embrace. She suddenly plants a kiss onto your forehead, smiling as she does so. You blush as the sudden affection. You haven’t been touched like that in so long, and in response, you embrace her back, wrapping your arms around her waist.

She sets you back down onto your feet. Finally, you’re free. As soon as your feet hit the ground you begin to explore the cabin with the huntress by your side. It’s different, different than when it’s in a trial. It’s bigger with more rooms. You make a turn to enter a room, it’s the room on the far right at the end of the hallway. You look into it and see a bed. It must be her room. The room has a makeshift bed with straw, hay, and a wolf pelt used for cushion. It also has many animal pelts and colorful blankets scattered all across the walls.

You look towards her, and she’s leaning on the doorframe, a smile very evident on her face. You guess this is your home now.

That’s when you decide to formally introduce yourself. You plant a palm on your body, saying your name. She makes a small noise of acknowledgement when she herself points to herself, saying her own name. Anna. What a beautiful name. 

She sits on her bed and beckons you over, moving to make more room for you. When you sit down, she forces you to face her with a hand on your face. You both lock eyes and you begin to blush. You swear you should feel your heart beating out of your chest. “Uhh, what are y-“ but before you could continue, she closes her eyes and plants her lips on yours.

Your eyes widen at the suddenness of the kiss. But as soon as it came, it ended. You pull back and you're practically beet red at this point, flustered to the point of death. After a second of silence, you kiss her back. 

The kiss is passionate, tongues entering each other’s mouths. You can slowly feel your pants tighten with each passing second. Just as the kiss started to get heavier, she pulled back, kneeling down onto the ground. She begins to needily remove your pants. You moan as your cock comes out of your pants with a pop, bobbing in the air. 

She grabs at your cock and curiously rubs at it, making you let out a moan in response. She explores your cock, rubbing and teasing you with her hand. You grasp at the pelt below you, knuckles white. She suddenly takes you into her mouth, getting you wet and ready. You loudly moan in response, throwing your head back. She sucks at your cock, and while she may not have the skill, you don’t care. Finally having someone else’s touch on you makes fireworks go off in your belly.

She sucks harder now, picking up a steady rhythm. You try to thrust up into her mouth, but she places her hands over your hips, keeping them still. She takes your cock all the way to it’s base. And then she removes it from her mouth entirely, causing you to let out a needy whine. She blows a little air on the tip of your sensitive cock, and she chuckles to herself as she pulls another whine from you. 

But she decides it’s her turn to rave some fun, she lies back down onto the bed. You crawl on her and slowly begin to undress the large woman. You begin with her pants, unbuckling her belt and removing the garment to gain entrance to her privates. 

She's already wet, but not wet enough. You take her pussy into your mouth, making her let out delicious, almost musical moans. You suck at her clit while spreading her lips with two wet digits. You dip your tongue in an out of her hole, making her quiver in pure bliss. She grabs a hold of your hair and sloppily thrusts up into your mouth. You tease and suck at her clit while probing her entrance with two fingers, effectively stretching her out.

You feel her twitch in your mouth. And with one final thrust of your fingers that hits that special, sweet spot deep within her, she cums all over your fingers. You slowly extract your fingers from her sensitive entrance. You inspect your fingers and lick them clean of her juices. 

You get on top of her with your knee between her legs, almost rubbing her sensitive lips. You pull her into a deep kiss, removing her shirts as you do so. You eventually leave her mouth to explore other regions of her body, mainly her nipples. You take a nub into your mouth, sucking at the sensitive skin. With your other hand, you pinch and tease her other nub. She whines and keens as you pleasure her.

Suddenly, she topples herself over you, pinning you down on your back. It appears she’s had enough of the foreplay. She takes your hard cock and aligns it with her entrance. With a shaky breath, she begins to lower herself on your cock. Slowly, inch by inch, your cock enters her. She takes as much as she can. She waits for a moment, letting herself adjust to your size. 

Then, it begins. She begins to bounce on your cock, moaning as she does so. You grab at her hips and force her down lower, making her take your cock. Her large breasts bounce with every thrust. She moves around in a pattern, effectively swirling your cock around inside her. When one thrust hits that particular spot deep inside of her, she utterly loses it. She’s now bouncing on your cock like a wild animal, sweetly moaning every time your cock hits the spot. You move up towards her chest, taking one of her nubs into your mouth again. 

The pleasure is getting to be too much for her. With a particularly rough thrust hitting the spot inside of her like a bullseye, she cums, squirting her juices all over your cock. You can feel her insides twitch and spasm with every wave of pleasure flooding throughout her body. The pleasure gets to be too much for you too, and you cum inside of her. Your cum floods her insides, painting her insides white. You’ve emptied so much cum into her by this point, there’s no way she couldn’t be pregnant.

With a shaky breath you pull out of her. You bask in the sight of the huntress, one of the most powerful killers in The Entity’s Realm, dripping with your cum. You both lie down onto the bed and she takes you into her arms, making you the little spoon. She proceeds to plant many kisses on the back of your neck. 

You quickly fall into a deep slumber, exhausted from the intense orgasm. And Anna smiles as she finally has what she wanted this whole time. A family.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
